Danger
Danger & Thunder is the seventeenth and eighteenth episodes of the second season of Henry Danger and the second 1 hour episode of Henry Danger. It premiered on June 18, 2016. Plot Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman, disguised as Canadian villains, infiltrate a secret villain meeting in an underwater lair in Lake Swellview where the villains plan to destroy Swellview's heroes. When they get there however, Phoebe is shocked to see Max as an attendee. The trio needs to defeat the villains while Phoebe tries to convince Max from making a mistake. Cast Henry Danger Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Henry Danger Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart Henry Danger Minor Cast *Albert Minero Jr. as Larry The Thundermans Main Cast *Kira Kosarin as Phoebe Thunderman *Jack Griffo as Max Thunderman Villain Cast *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Josh Fingerhut as Van Del *Ben Giroux as The Toddler *Ryan Grassmeyer as Jeff *Joey Richter as The Time Jerker *Daniel Kaemon as Drill Finger Trivia *This is the first episode to air as a full hour since The Danger Begins. *This is the first episode to include more than one villain, with a total of eight appearing in the crossover. (Nine if you count the Space Bug) *This is the first crossover episode of Henry Danger. **This is the second crossover episode of The Thundermans. *This is the second crossover episode of a Dan Schneider show. The first being iParty With Victorious (a crossover between iCarly and Victorious). *This is the first time that a Dan Schneider show has been crossed over with a show by another creator (in this case, Jed Spingarn). *This is the first real Dan Schneider crossover considering all his shows are from the same world. *This is Drill Finger's first physical appearance because he was only seen in a picture in Substitute Teacher. *First appearance of the Space Bug since The Space Rock, the owner's name is to be announced. *This is the Toddler's second appearance in Henry Danger, also this is the second movie with him in it. *This is Jace Norman's second time appearing with the Thundermans characters, but this time he is playing Henry Hart instead of Flunky from the episode You Stole My Thunder. **Both Flunky and Henry had a crush on Phoebe. *During the two weeks before the episode premiered, wikia had ads appearing on many different wikias. Image Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }} References *The fact that there are a group of villains may come from inspiration of super-villain groups such as Marvel's Sinister Six or DC's Injustice League. *Promotional material resembles that of Captain America: Civil War. *Captain Man, Kid Danger, and Phoebe Thunderman working together in this crossover is like the sometimes partnership of Gotham City's caped crusaders Batman, Robin, and Batgirl. Category:Episode Guide Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Unaired episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Movies Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2016 Category:Episodes about Henry Category:Specials